Guide Me Through
by chance2change
Summary: Things have been going great for Kari and the rest of the digidestined, but things are starting to change again, and Kari isn't sure how much of it she can take. If only she had someone to lean on, someone like... TK.
1. My Life in Black and White

**Hiiii! Welcome to "Guide Me Through". This is my first fic, so bare with me as I get the hang of things. How do you make a summary and stuff? im soooo confuzzed! For this fic, instead of living in Japan, they all live in Denver, Colorado. I don't really understand the whole Japanese thing, so I just decided to make it easier on myself and make them American. And I also added Willis to the 02 team, because he fills my heart with joy. Oh, and I'm not quite sure on the ages, so if somebody could help me out- how old would everybody else be when TK and Kari are 14? Well- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

* * *

My name is Kari Kamyia, and I'm 14 years old. About 6 years ago, when I was around 8 years old, I, along with 7 other kids, including my brother, Tai, were transported to the Digital world. The Digital world is a world parallel to that of Earth, and is home to amazing creatures, called Digimon. Digimon have the power to evolve, or "digivolve" into different monsters, each one stronger than the last. Each of us kids had a digimon partner, who stood by us and protected us against evil forces that were trying to take control of the Digital world. We had some pretty crazy adventures, but now all of the fighting it over, and things are starting to get back to normal, whatever that is.

We are all quite different now than we were back then. The other kids, who are all older than me, with the exception of TK, who is also 14, are between the ages of 16 and 19 now. TK and I were only little kids when we were introduced to the Digital world. Luckily for us, we both had our big brothers there to watch over us.

Like I said before, my older brother, Tai, 17, is also a digidestined. (aka- a special child who was chosen to have a digimon partner and protect the Digital world.) TK's older brother is Matt, 17, who is also a digidestined. He and Tai are best friends, but that doesn't stop them from bickering all the time. The rest of the original digidestined team includes Sora Takenouchi, 17, Izzy Izumi, 16, Mimi Tachikawa, 18, and Joe Kido, 19.

You may have noticed I said "original" digidestined. Well, last year, when I was in 7th grade, a new batch of kids, including TK and I, were chosen to be a new team of digidestined. They are Yolie Inoue, 15, Davis Motomiya, 14, Cody Hida, 12, Ken Ichijouji, 15, and Willis Young. Together we were able to defeat the evil MaloMyotismon, and many other dark forces.

Things have been pretty quiet since then though. We haven't had to battle anyone (or any_thing_ for that matter) since then, and life is finally starting to get back to normal. Which pretty much guarantees that something big is going to happen and everything will change again.

But hey, I guess it comes with the digidestined territory. And if things ever get too crazy, I know that I will always have my friends to turn to, or Gatomon, my digimon partner.

Gatomon is the greatest partner ever. She always has a cool head, is a great listener, and really loves me. Not to mention she totally kicks evil digimon butt! Although, there are just some things she doesn't understand. Like my love of photography. She thinks my pictures are great and everything, but she doesn't see the purpose of capturing something, even if it is just on film, when you could just remember it.

And one thing she really has a hard time understanding, try as she may, is how it kills me when someone is upset. I just hate it, whether it's my fault or not. The one thing I absolutely cannot stand is seeing someone, especially one of my friends unhappy. Gatomon says that I don't give people enough credit, that I don't think they are strong enough to just suck it up themselves and get over it. Gato is much more of a "leave people to themselves" kind of personality. I wish I could be more like her. I find I'm always tripping over myself trying to make other people happy, instead of taking care of myself.

This is where TK comes in. TK is my best friend in the entire world, ever since our first adventure to the digital world. He really listens to me, and understands where I'm coming from when I worry about everyone. I owe a lot to him. Not only has he saved me from harm about a zillion times, but he regularly saves me from myself. He is the only one who can really comfort me when things go wrong. He gives me hope that things will get better. So often, I lose myself in my thoughts, which are not always as happy- go- lucky as I try to appear. And whenever I start to slip, TK is there to pull me back, whether I ask him to or not. Sometimes it seems as though he knows me better than I know myself, which he probably does. I can only hope that I know him equally as well in return. I love all of my friends dearly, but I think TK will always have a special place close to my heart.

* * *

_I think that's good enough for today. _I gently closed the lid to my white and yellow pineapple laptop, a hand-me-down from Izzy. Then I get ready for bed.

Last week I decided I was going to keep a record of my life. Not really a diary, just a place to put my stories, my dreams, and everything about my friends and day to day life. Ok... so maybe a little like a diary, but instead of a daily thing, it will be more like an ongoing story, or a biography, and I'll work on it whenever I have the time. Which will most likely be never. Either that or I will forget about it completely.

I change into my white sweatpants and hot pink tank-top and crawl into the top bunk. I still have the bunk-beds in my room, even though Tai and I stopped sharing a room a long time ago.

I have to push Gatomon off my pillow before I lay down, but once I get settled, she plops herself down in the crook of my legs and instantly falls back asleep.

I find it a little bit harder to fall asleep than usual. I keep getting this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me that something is going to happen. I hate this feeling, because it's usually right. Great.

* * *

**Oooh, a little bit of foreshadowing there? Did u get that she was typing for the first part? I wasn't sure if that was clear. I hope you liked the first chapter. The second one is coming soon, I have it written, I just need to type it up. But the others may be a little slower- I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this. Feel free to give me ideas! R&R! 3 C2C**


	2. Dreams, Brothers, and Best Friends

**Welcome back, here's the second chapter! thank you to KoumiLoccness for reviewing- and I'm so screwed up on the ages I keep confusing myself! :P Not much happens in this chapter- but I think it sets up the characters personalities. so please- READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own digimon or its characters- but hey, a girl can dream right?**

* * *

"No! No, where'd they go?! Help! Help!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, yet, no sound seems to escape. I try to move, to run away, but it's like walking through mud. Every movement just traps me tighter and deeper.

There's nowhere to turn, it's the same in every direction. Everywhere I look an infinite wall of darkness blocks me path. The black wall almost seems to be alive, swallowing everything it touches. I don't know where I am or how I got here, and I don't know why, but I'm desperate to get to the other side of that wall. There's something back there that I need. I need it, but I can't reach it, I can't see _anything_.

"Kari, Kari!" someone calls to me.

I try to respond, to yell "here I am! help me! help me!", but I'm unable to utter a single sound, and there is something pressed against my face, disorienting me.

"Kari!" the voice yells again. Only this time, the voice is much clearer, and harsher. More like a summons than a call.

"HEY! Wake up!!" The voice is unmistakable now... Tai.

Something hollow and round smacks my head, effectively snapping me out of what was, thankfully, only a nightmare.

In fact, it startles me so much I topple out of my bed. This, normally, would not be a big deal, but it's really not a good way to start off my morning considering I was in the top bunk.

Luckily, Tai quickly jumped into action and sprinted from the doorway where he was standing and caught me before I got up close and personal with my floor. Sometimes having a star athlete brother comes in handy.

"Gee, thanks Tai." I mutter dryly as I look up to scowl at him. As my crimson eyes meet his chocolate ones, he cracks one of his famous lopsided grins, and shakes his rowdy caramel hair out of his face.

"What? That doesn't sound too appreciative there sis. I did, after all, just save you from an imminent face-to-floor collision." he smirks back.

"Well," I say, letting myself down from my big brother's arms "considering _you_ were the one who hit me in the head with a soccer ball causing me to fall in the first place..."

"Hey, just be glad I got you up when I did. It's almost 7:50."

"Whaaaat?!" I screech. "You woke me up with TEN minutes to get to school?! Wait, didn't my alarm clock go off?"

"Sure it did." Tai says nonchalantly. "But it was so loud I could hear it all the way in my room. So I came in here to turn it off. You were mumbling and stuff, so I figured you were already awake."

"I must have been dreaming Tai! Gaah, whatever, I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for school!" I yell behind me as I run down the hall to the bathroom.

I get ready for school in record time, and am heading out the door only a couple minutes off schedule with Gatomon at my heels.

_I REALLY don't want to go to school today._

It's a gloomy day out, which doesn't do anything to pull me out of my bad mood, brought on by my disturbing dream.

_That was so weird. What was behind that wall? What does it mean? Oh get a grip Kari, it was just a dream._

I continued to walk to school and fret about my dream, my mood worsening with every step. I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, geeze, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going... oh, hey there TK." I smile up at my blonde haired, bright blue eyed best friend.

TK is a good 3 inches taller than me now, which is a good thing considering he's the star basketball player at Odaiba Junior High, where we are both eighth graders.

"Hey yourself." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, and hello to you too Gatomon. Oh, hello TK, good morning." Gatomon converses with herself, giving TK a glare.

"Oh, hi Gatomon. Sorry, I didn't see you there." TK laughs nervously.

"No one ever does... until it's too late." she mumbles to herself menacingly . I love Gatomon, but sometimes she can be a scary little kitty. "Anyway, did you bring Patamon with you today?" she questions hopefully, not wanting to be lonely waiting for me to get out of school all day.

TK shakes his head. "Sorry Gatomon, the little guy wasn't feeling too great today, so I left him at home."

"Oh." Gatomon said dejectedly.

"But you know what," TK said, seeing the hurt in the little digimon's eyes "I think that nothing would make him feel better than a visit from you, don't you think?"

Gatomon's eyes lit up as he said this. "You think so? Oh Kari, can I go visit with Patamon today? Pleeeease?"

"Of course Gatomon, if that's alright with TK that is."

"It's great with me. You know the way to my apartment, right Gatomon?" TK asked, but Gatomon was already running off in the direction of the Takashi apartment. This caused us both to smile. It wasn't exactly a secret that Gatomon and Patamon were especially fond of each other.

"Are you running late or something? You're normally already at school by the time I pass your place." TK asks me with a glance towards my apartment building.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Tai turned off my alarm clock, and then he woke me up late. Stupid Tai." I mutter under my breath.

TK only laughs. "You know, you sound just like Sora."

I let out only a small laugh, I'm still in a pretty rough mood. I can see where he's coming from though. Tai and Sora fight almost as much as he and Matt. And Sora is always muttering something about 'stupid Tai'. It's no wonder I picked up her habit.

"Hey, are you okay?" TK asks with a sudden tone of worry, picking up on my lack of enthusiasm. He knows me well enough to be able to pick up on even the smallest things. Anybody else would have just dismissed it, or not even noticed. But he can tell when I'm unhappy.

I consider telling him about my dream and my weird feelings last night. But they seem like such petty things, he'll think I'm just being overly dramatic.

"Well, it's just... I...I just really don't want to go to school." I say with another sigh.

"Oh." he replies, still not thoroughly convinced. Then his face lights up, eyes sparkling, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of his handsome face. "Let's skip."

"What? Skip? Don't you think we're kind of, um, old for that?"

TK laughs at my naiveness. "No Kari, not skip. _SKIP._ Ya know, like not-go-to-school-even-though-we-are-perfectly-healthy-and-the-weather-is-fine-we-just-dont-feel-like-going kind of skip." He looks at me pleadingly.

I blush and shake my head.

_I am such an idiot. And we really shouldn't skip school, although... not going to school would make me extreeeeemly happy. Baah- but I have that science test today._

"I'm sorry TK," I laugh as he feigns disappointment. A real laugh this time, and it helps to lighten my mood some. "but I have this massive test in science. And I really need to bring my grade up in that class."

"Oh yeah, what was it you had in that class? A.... 89% was it? Atrocious Kari Kamyia, atrocious. I am very disappointed in you." he says, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Hey, no making fun of Kari!" I laugh again as I give him a shove. He may be kind of hard-headed sometimes, but TK always knows how to make me feel better.

He shoves me back, more gently than I did, and takes off running towards the school, knowing I would chase after him. He even has the nerve to start skipping once he's far enough away from me, mocking my earlier blunder.

We are both gasping for breath by the time we reach the front gate of the school.

TK turns to me and says "Are you sure you wanna go in there? This is our last chance to make a break for it."

"Why TK, I have never known you to be such a delinquent before. But yes, we have to go, maybe some other time." I tease as we walk through the gates towards the prison they call school.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Kari." he replies, giving me a worried look once again, letting me know that he hasn't forgotten about my distraught mood.

* * *

**Well, it wasn't much, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm torn on what to do next- SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION! Revieeeeeew! please! i beg of you!**


End file.
